


Querencia

by mooncrest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, ode to you, soft, soonyoung hand-holding on stage had me writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrest/pseuds/mooncrest
Summary: It all started with a simple ladder game and ended with Jihoon falling in love with Soonyoung even more, tiger shirts and all.(Or something about the Ode To You concert that draws Jihoon to Soonyoung.)





	Querencia

Warm.

Jihoon can think of a million reasons for this warmth resting cozily in his heart: the thrum in his veins from the adrenaline just as the concert is ending; confetti fluttering over them like a thousand tiny butterflies, pink, blue, purple; the iridescent view from the stage of sea of pretty lights bobbing in waves; screams and hums and their names cried over and over; words of love, tears of joy, maybe pain, but mostly of peace and strength that he’s sure is not physical; a hand on his.

Soonyoung.

Soonyoung’s hand is warm on his, not even holding tightly, but tight enough. Tight enough for Jihoon.

It’s funny how the concerts drew Jihoon to Soonyoung more. He has already been drawn to the other boy ever since, but there’s something about this one concert where they reminisce the best parts of Seventeen that he remembers the best parts of himself is when he’s with Soonyoung. So he is drawn to him.

Like a moth to a flame. Or the waves to the shore. Or two opposing poles of a magnet.

Like the planets to the sun, revolving around it like it’s all that matters.

That one moment, at the end of the concert, surrounded by thousands of fans he just professed his love to, Soonyoung is all that mattered.

Jihoon thinks it appropriate that he ended the concert with Soonyoung beside him. Not just because he has a walking eyesore adorned with Soonyoung’s tigers from top to bottom. But because he wanted Soonyoung to know. That he’s all that mattered.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Soonyoung tugs him back just as the members are filing into the vans before their group dinner after the concert. It surprises him still, though, the softness in Soonyoung’s gaze and how he holds Jihoon in his arms as if he would break. There’s a certain care in Soonyoung that Jihoon is awed to witness, not when he had already seen the tiger in him when he teaches choreography, the ruthless strictness, and unforgiving pace. Not when he is as much a tiger as he is in bed, no. But he cradles Jihoon, hands on his hips, and the delicate twinkle in his eyes that lets Jihoon remember,  _ Ah, this is the reason I write love songs _ .

There are no words exchanged between the two as they stood stagnant in the room, maybe it’s the high from the concert but Jihoon feels the room is swaying for them. Or maybe it’s just Soonyoung and Jihoon’s hyperfocus on his smile, the sweat on his brow, the love in his eyes…

Perfect. And warm.

So warm.

Soonyoung’s hand is warm on his the duration of their ride and the dinner after that they earn teases from their members. Jihoon feels the warmth on his cheeks and on his chest especially when Soonyoung laughs, bright as the sun, and only kisses Jihoon’s hand in front of everyone. The teasing intensifies but Jihoon could not bring himself to care when all he feels is warm.

So warm.

  
  


It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he finds himself later bound on the bed, his wrists tied on a post with Soonyoung’s belt, Soonyoung’s shirt lifted to cover his eyes, and Soonyoung the man himself sucking him dry.

The pants were first to come off, Soonyoung almost ripping the button off in his hurry or his lack of care. (During dinner, someone quipped that Jihoon was marked by Soonyoung from head to toe, and although it made both of them blush, the insinuation not far from the truth, Jihoon had answered he was wearing his own pants, much to Soonyoung’s dismay. Hence, the aggression with the pants that night.)

It’s not long before he has Jihoon coming in his mouth, string of curses and reminders of his sore throat, but that does not stop the Tiger from grinning in between kisses, cheekily telling him that he is going to use up what’s left of his voice that night.

(He does. He loses his voice the next day and has the whole company, Bumzu, especiallly, in panic.)

Jihoon is a blank canvas of galaxy, he thinks. An expanse of white skin and Soonyoung’s kisses are stars being born, one, two, three, to a million. Nebulae blooming on his neck and comets streaking from his stomach to his thigh. Jihoon is a breathless mess, oxygen consumed as explosions of celestial beings appear endlessly on his skin. And the  _ feeling _ . He feels  _ everything.  _ There is a ghost of Soonyoung's smile hovering over his most sensitive area,

_ and there was light. _

It is hot and cold and  _ electrifying _ . Like being born again and again at the hand of Kwon Soonyoung and his sinful mouth, his experienced hands, and the love between his thighs thrusting in and out of Jihoon like a metronome.

But it is still warm. Warm when he would ask Jihoon if this is okay, if that is okay. Warm when he would sing praises of Jihoon and Jihoon harmonizes with notes that were off-key and off-melody but never off-beat. Warm when repeats three words in Jihoon’s ear, making sure that Jihoon knows just what his worth is.

_ (Galaxies. _ Jihoon is worth galaxies with how much Soonyoung loves him.)

Warm, when Soonyoung releases his wrists and holds his hand until they reach their high.

Warm. When Soonyoung cares for him after, making sure the new galaxy born knows of his name. (His name is Jihoon and he belongs to Soonyoung alone.)

Warm when they fall into slumber in each other’s arms. Warm when they wake up and Soonyoung swallows Jihoon’s first bouts of complaints with a kiss.

Warm. His life with Soonyoung is warm.

_This is what matters._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
